


Beach trip

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Cock Warming, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Liam Dunbar, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When Liam and Theo are the first to arrive at the beach and wait for the rest of the pack they decide to have some fun to pass the time.  Unfortunately the others arrive earlier than expected, which puts them into an awkward position.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Beach trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"This seems like a good spot. " Theo called out, waving Liam over to him.

They were on a deserted part of the beach quite a bit away from any group. The spot Theo has found was surrounded by dunes, so they'd be able to have some privacy. And a couple of large, white logs were providing natural seating. Looking at it, Liam nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Looks great," he said. 

After sending their location into the pack group chat, they started with some preparations. Theo sat down their portable grill and filled it with coal. While he kneeled to ignite it, Liam put their cooler into the least sunny spot behind a log. Liam got a huge blanket and his and Theo's towels out of his bag, before sitting down on a log. 

Once the coal was burning, Theo got up and wiped some soot off his hands. He walked over to Liam and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Liam leaned against his Alpha, head resting against Theo's shoulder. Theo was rubbing circles into Liam's shoulder with his thumb before his hand slipped down a bit. 

"You can't be serious. " Liam said incredulously, straightening up to look at his boyfriend. 

"Why not? We're alone, I'm horny and you're as hot as always. " Theo retorted, nuzzling his neck. 

Liam snorted.

"How romantic. "

"Come on, Li. I know you're as horny as I am. It will be good. "

"I don't want to get caught by all of our friends, Theo!" Liam exclaimed.

"When have you ever known our friends to be punctual? Besides, they're all so loud we'll hear them miles away. "

"You have a point. " Liam admitted. 

Theo grinned and kissed Liam's neck. Liam still wasn't so sure about it, but when Theo's mouth moved upwards and ran over his jawline, Liam caved and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. Theo slipped his tongue into Liam's mouth, making him moan. Liam rested his hands on Theo's chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath his thin shirt. While they made out, Liam could feel his cock harden, straining against the fabric of his shorts. 

When Theo reached out to tug at Liam's shirt, they broke apart so that Theo could pull it over Liam's head, before pulling off his shirt. Liam ran his thumbs over Theo's nipples, which drew a moan out of the Alpha. Then Liam trailed his hands over Theo's abs before he squeezed the bulge in Theo's swim shorts. Liam rubbed Theo's cock through the fabric and Theo groaned, smiling against Liam's mouth.

"Someone's eager now," he commented. 

"Oh shut up and fuck me. " Liam growled and bit Theo's bottom lip.

Theo snorted, but he was happy to oblige. Standing up, Theo pushed his swim shorts down to his ankles, before he sat back down on the log. His cock was standing proudly, twitching in anticipation. When Theo looked pointedly at his lap, Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You're not even asking if I need some prep first. "he asked.

"Liam... I fucked you just before we went here. I know you're still loose. " Theo replied slowly.

"Oh, right. " Liam mumbled, the tips of his ears reddening. 

Wordlessly, he pushed off his shorts too and climbed on Theo's lap, his back resting against Theo's chest. Carefully, he lowered himself on Theo's cock taking it easily. They groaned in unison as Liam slid down Theo's cock until his ass was pressed against Theo's thighs. Liam leaned back against Theo, who wrapped an arm around his torso. Liam didn't move for a moment, simply enjoying the way he was stretched open. Then he started to rock his hips, trying to find the right angle. When Theo's cock was rubbing against his sweet spot, Liam moaned and moved a bit faster. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby. " Theo murmured, kissing Liam's neck from behind. 

Liam lifted himself before he moved down again. Repeating that, he started to bounce on Theo's cock, which hit his prostate every time. Panting, Liam let his head fall back against Theo's shoulder. He couldn't deny that there was a special thrill in riding Theo outside where everyone, especially their friends, could see them. It was exhilarating and made him even harder. Some primal part of Liam's omega hindbrain spurred him on to ride Theo faster, showing everyone, who might be watching, that he could make his Alpha feel good. Liam squashed that impulse down, but he did move faster.

Theo had his face buried in Liam's neck. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of his mate's arousal. Carelessly, Theo sucked a lot of hickeys into Liam's skin, knowing that they'd be gone soon due to their accelerated healing. While he still had one arm around Liam's torso, he used his other arm to tease Liam's nipples, rubbing his fingers against them. Theo grinned smugly when that made Liam moan wantonly. 

"You were right. This is really good. " Liam panting, making Theo grin. 

Theo's cock inside of him was one of Liam's favorite feelings in the world. It filled him out just right, stretching him open and Theo's cock had the perfect shape to reach his sweet spot. The hot throbbing length rubbing against his prostate in all the right ways made Liam feel so energized. He felt like on top of the world with all that electricity like pleasure running through his veins. His mating bond with Theo sang with joy as their bodies joined to become one. Their mating bond, as it pulsed with want, only heightened their pleasure, making Liam see stars. 

Theo wrapped his hand around Liam's cock and started to stroke it, as Liam moved on top of him. Even though they just had sex before coming to the beach, Theo had to hold himself back in order not to cum too quickly. Liam and his tight ass were always driving him crazy and even though he knew that their friends could arrive any minute, Theo wanted to make this last at least a little bit longer. Liam's body was clenching around his cock, putting pressure on it in all the right places. 

Theo knew that Liam was quickly approaching his orgasm since Liam started to move erratically and his moans became breathier and high-pitched. Panting, Theo nosed at Liam's neck, murmuring:

"Come for me, little wolf. Come for me. "

Liam moaned, body shaking as he came all over Theo's hand.

"Good boy. " Theo choked out.

Liam's body got even tighter, his walls constricting around Theo as his orgasm was drawn out of him. Theo could feel his knot expanding, but he was too distracted to stop it from slipping into Liam and locking them together. With a strangled shout Theo came into Liam, cock pulsing. 

Apart from their heavy breathing and weak moans, they stayed silent for a few minutes, riding out their highs. After those minutes, Liam spoke up uncharacteristically softly:

"Theo?"

"Yes, baby?" he replied sheepishly.

"Did you just fucking knot me?"

"Uh... Yeah?" 

Liam twisted his torso to glare at his mate.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're on a beach in the middle of the day! And the others can arrive any minute now!" Liam half-yelled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. " Theo said. 

"Really? You can't even control yourself a little bit?" 

"Are you gonna hit me, if I say your ass is so good it made me lose my mind a little? " Theo asked, trying to lighten the mood up.

Liam had to snort amusedly, which mad him only glare harder at Theo.

"Really not the right time, Theodore. What are we gonna do now?"

Theo grimaced. Calling him Theodore was Liam's thing to show him he was genuinely mad. His mind was racing, trying to find a way to get out of this relatively unscathed. He leaned to the side to grab his backpack and got a water bottle out. He poured it over his head, rubbing the water into his hair.

"What are you doing? " Liam asked incredulously.

"I'm making it look as if we were swimming. " Theo replied.

"That still doesn't explain why your goddamn cock is locked inside me!" Liam exclaimed.

"Trust me, please. " Theo pleaded, making Liam deflate a bit.

"Fine."

Theo wet Liam's hair as well before wrapping them into the large blanket Liam brought. Both of them looked panicked when they could hear Scott and Malia approach

"Pull our shorts up and then we look like we're simply cuddling. " Theo said.

Liam leaned forward to do just that, hiding them under the blanket. He had barely straightened back up when Scott and Malia rounded around one of the dunes. Liam tensed up, while Theo maintained his cool composure. 

"Hey, guys! " Scott said cheerfully.

"Sorry for being late Have you been waiting long? The others should be here soon," he added.

"Half an hour maybe? It was alright. We went swimming for a bit. " Theo replied easily.

Scott smiled at that. While he and Malia put their blankets down and unpacked the food they brought, Theo hissed into Liam's ear:

"Will you just relax? " 

Liam nodded shakily as some of the tension left his body and he leaned into Theo. Scott and Malia didn't seem to notice anything amiss so he felt relieved.

By the time their group was complete, Theo's knot had gone down and his cock had softened. Yet, Liam stayed on his lap and his cock. He started to like sitting on his Alpha's cock while no one suspected a thing. It felt naughty and that made it exhilarating. He was talking and laughing animatedly with his friends shifting on Theo's lap constantly. They both loved it when Theo's cock stayed inside Liam after sex, Liam's body warming it. It did wonders for their relationship that special kind of physical closeness. Their bond became even stronger through it. And in this forbidden feeling situation, it added a nice kick to it.

Theo's face became redder and redder by the moment as he became hard again from Liam moving all the time. He told Liam as much and got a shit-eating grin as a reply. Then Liam started to shift his hips surreptitiously, the blanket hiding his movements largely. Theo bit his lips, fighting to hold back his moans. 

"You okay there Theo? " Mason asked concerned, looking at Theo's flushed face.

"Hm? Yeah sure. " Theo mumbled, trying to look cool. 

He desperately wanted to throw Liam to the floor and pound the shit out of his ass. But he knew Liam wouldn't like that and he didn't like the thought of other people seeing Liam moan and writhe in pleasure. So he held himself back. Mostly. He did grind his hips upwards a little, moving against Liam. Eventually, the others got up for a swim.

"You guys want to come too? " Corey asked.

"Nah. I think we're good here," Liam replied with a smile.

The others shrugged and ran laughing towards the water. Now that they were alone again, Theo thrust harshly up into Liam, growling relieved and telling Liam:

"You're a tease. "

Liam just laughed, bouncing again on Theo's cock. He kept an eye and ear out for the others but they were busy playing in the water. 

"Better make this quick. " Liam told Theo cheekily.

Theo growled again, grabbing Liam's hips tight. He lifted Liam a bit, before bringing him back down onto his dick. 

"When we're back home, I'm gonna fuck you until you scream. " Theo promised breathlessly.

"I'm holding you to that. " Liam replied. 

He moaned when Theo moved him up and down on his dick, using him to quickly chase his second orgasm. Since Liam had riled him up that much, it didn't take long and if he weren't so horny, it'd be almost embarrassing. Groaning, he shot another load into Liam. Panting, he rested his forehead against Liam's back.

"Need me to get you off? " he asked after a minute.

"Let's save it for when you make me scream. " Liam said winking, making Theo grin.

Liam climbed off of Theo's lap and pulled his pants back up. Liam stood up and extracted himself from Theo and the blanket. He pointed at the ocean with his head, asking:

"You coming? "

Before Theo could reply, Liam dashed towards the sea. Theo growled playfully and after pulling his pants up too, he chased after Liam, legs still shaky. When he caught up with Liam, they were already in the water and Liam pulled him laughing down with him into the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Themes: Cockwarming & Public  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
